The roommate
by onceminutos
Summary: Gerard is a vampire. He drank all kinds of blood but none satisfy him and he wants Frank's.Vampires are a dangerous game.Frerard.
1. Helena

**Dsiclaimer: This never happened. I do not own any of the characters. The whole thing is the result of me writing things that come out of my head :)**

**A/N: My second frerard fic! Enjoy! **

The cold wind blasted into Gerard's face. Sending his ink black hair in several directions, making his red scarf flap around and getting his cheeks more flustered. He just stuffed his gloved hands into his jean pockets and kept walking. Staring down at his worn out sneakers. It was a cold windy fall day and here he was taking a walk.

I couldn't stand being in the house anyway. The house had been empty. There was no one to talk to, TV was boring as shit and no one answered their phones. He couldn't stand just sitting there or pacing around pointlessly. So he put on his gloves, scarf and coat and walked out. He didn't know where he was going but he just headed straight.

A few little kids chasing each other hurried past him. They're pregnant mothers walked behind gossiping about men. After them a skater skated past. There really wasn't much action on the streets today. After those people passed he was the only one on the road. So he just looked back down at his sneakers and cracks in the sidewalk.

He got tired of the gray cement so he looked up. Sitting on one of the park benches was a girl. She wore nothing but a black sleeveless dress. She had her head bent down as her long impossibly black hair rustled in the wind. Gerard stared at her intrigued. It was fucking freezing and some girl is sitting there in that dress. He walked up to her.

At the sound of his feet crunching on the ground, she looked up. Gerard nearly stopped walking. He was stunned by her. Her face was a pearly shade of white,(just like the rest of her skin) giving her a scary yet beautiful face, her eyes were bright light blue, almost neon, she had high cheekbones and her red lips were parted. Her black hair fell in ripples around her face. The twilight light fell perfectly on her white skin making her seem to glow.

Gerard was gay. He didn't like girls. But this girl, something about her had him captivated. Maybe it was the pale skin, or the black hair or the eyes...But he kept walking. He sat down next to her. And she just stared at him with wide eyes.

"Hello" She finally said. Gerard was caught off guard. He stumbled through his vocabulary trying to remember how to say hello.

"Hey" He managed. He accidentally brushed one of his fingers on hers. Her finger was ice cold. He blinked in surprise. No one could be that cold and be alive. No one.

"Aren't you cold?" He asked.

"No, my skin may feel cold to you but I don't feel cold" She replied Gerard just frowned confused. They just sat there in silence. Gerard staring at her in awe.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Gerard. Yours?"

"Helena"

"Helena are you sure you're not cold?"

"Are _you_ not cold?"

"I'm fucking freezing" He admitted. She smiled slyly. For a second she looked scary showing her white pointy teeth. Warnings of don't talk to strangers flew in Gerard's head. But then her eyes got wide and innocent again. Her lips closed and molded into a small closed lip smile.

"Why don't you come over to my place? It gets awful lonely" She said batting her thick eyelashes. Gerard was going to say not but one last look at his eyes had him saying yes. She stood up, she turned to him and grabbed his hand. Gerard shivered at the cold fingers but he followed her.

He followed her in a trance-like state through a dark alley. They kept twisting and turning until they reached a rocky path. They walked up the path until they reached a small wooden house. It was getting dark by the time they got there and Gerard should have been home but he didn't care. He followed her through the door and into the dark house. She didn't turn on the lights. Gerard couldn't see a thing, all he felt was her cold hand. He felt her keep walking so he held on tighter and followed. Then her hand was gone. He reached out blindly and couldn't feel a cold body, only air.

"Helena?" He said. No answer.

"Helena?" He said a little louder. He heard a giggle in his ear and air swooped past him making his hair ruffle. Cold hands gripped his waist and dragged him forward. Next thing he knew he was pushed down on a bed with a cold woman body on his.

"He-helena?" His said his voice quivering.

"Shh" She pressed a finger on his lips. Then she was off him. He saw a window open and moonlight poured in. The most beautiful, pale, glowing face smiled down at him. Gerard just watched her transfixed even though part of him screamed _danger danger! __Get out of here! Gerard your senses!_

She was on him again. Her cold finger caressing his flustered cheeks. She seemed to be observing every inch of him. Then out of nowhere she bent down and licked his cheek. Gerard was surprised to feel her tongue warm.

"Not bad" She whispered. Gerard frowned and was about to ask what the fuck was she talking about but he felt cold lips on his neck. They spread apart. And two razor sharp teeth found their way into his soft warm skin. Gerard cried out in pain. It felt like his neck was burning. Suddenly the pain was gone. He felt his head go weightless, his body shivered and a moan escaped his lips as his body filled with bliss.

Helena smirked and crimson blood trickled down his neck.


	2. Pizza is served

Gerard opened his eyes and got up. Wrong thing to do. His head felt dizzy and lost his balance. Right as he was about to hit the floor, cold strong hands grabbed him and heaved him up. He turned and was face to face with electric blue eyes. He nearly fell again as memories of last night came to his head. He backed away. She just grinned.

"You-You..."He struggled with words. Oh shit! His hand flew up to his neck. He felt two little dents and dried blood. Gerard's eyes widened.

"You drank my blood" He backed farther away from her. "You! You! What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Helena just smirked. And walked slowly to him. "You'd think it would be obvious. The fangs, cold pale skin, me drinking your blood. Which was delicious. Sorry I drank all of it"

"A-all of it?" Gerard refused to believe it. He wouldn't be alive. "Your some kind of psycho killer" He said in horror. Although he knew she was most likely a vampire, but he refused to believe that.

"Yeah, all of it" She studied her nails. "And for the record, I'm a vampire" She opened her mouth to show fangs. Gerard backed away until his back hit the wall. _I'm fucked._

Helena walked up to him. She reached out and stroked his cheek. She watched his face carefully.

"You are wondering how you are alive even though I drank all your blood" She said.

"You wanna know why?" She said smirking. In spite of himself Gerard nodded.

"Because you are going to be like me" Gerard blinked at her. "That's what happens when you drink all of a humans blood and don't immediately kill them"

Gerard's mouth fell open in horror. No no no. He thought. This has to be a fucking dream.

"No it's not Gerard" She said reading his thoughts on his face. "Now lay down because the worst is coming"

…...

"Where the fuck is Gerard?" Bob said tossing a can on the floor. Mikey was desperately pacing around, Ray sat next to Bob and Frank was slumped on the floor biting his lip piercing in frustration. He had called Gerard a hundred times and left him thousands of messages but no answer.

"I can't believe we had to cancel this gig just because of him. Right when we had an opportunity to make it" Bob continued.

"You don't think he _died_!" Mikey squealed. "Or is hurt! Or or lost!"He went back to pacing.

Frank stared down at his shoes. Where was Gerard? What if something really was wrong with him? He had been missing for three days already. The night he was gone missing they had found a note on his fridge saying he was taking a walk. When he didn't return at night they figured he was getting drunk at some bar. And when they didn't see his face the next morning they figured he was having a hangover.

"I'm going to the police station!" Mikey exclaimed. "Gerard wouldn't just leave without telling me!"

"I'll drive" Ray said.

"I'll go too" Bob said. They all turned to Frank.

"I'll just look around for him" They nodded. Being Gerard's best friend, he knew his escape hang out places. After staring blankly at the floor he got up and put on his coat. He walked out of the house and made his way down the road and onto the sidewalk.

Frank had searched at every one of his hiding places and did not find him. He was starting to get desperate. He just kept walking and searching. Going to all his favorite stores, restaurants, bars. No sign at all. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket and he wiped it out faster than lightning. He didn't even check the number.

"Frankie" Gerard's voice said softly. He sounded scared and sick.

"Gee!" He practically screamed. "?" Frank demanded.

"I'll tell you later, just come"he took big breaths.

"Gerard, you have been gone three fucking days where the fuck are you?"

"Frank, just come get me..I'll-" He could hear Gerard gag in the background. probably been drinking all these days and today woke up like this.

"Frank I really need your help...Please" He said shakily.

"Fine. Where do I pick you up?" He was already sprinting to his house to get his car as Gerard gave him directions.

…...

Frank didn't recognize this remote place. And it gave him the creeps. Everything was so still and eerie. He didn't see Gerard, he didn't see Gerard and he didn't see Gerard. _Where the hell is he?_

Frank sighed and kept looking. As he drove less and less of the dark abandoned houses appeared. Somewhere far ahead he could see one small wooden house. This one too looked like no one lived in it. And then he saw a man sprawled on the floor clutching himself for dear life. _Gerard! _Frank stopped the car and hurried out. He ran over to Gerard and crouched down. There was blood all over his T-shirt and neck. He was sweating buckets and his hair was pressed all over his sticky face.

"Gee?" Frank whispered. Gerard reached up and grabbed his face. His hazel eyes on Franks.

"Frankie?" Frank nodded.

"Get me home"He stopped to catch his breath as if saying the simplest things tired him. "Please...don't bring...the others"

Frank nodded again. He reached down to grab Gerard. He was heavy all right. Frank had to practically drag him to the car. But he got him in the front seat and kept the windows down as Gerard had asked.

…...

"Gerard what is going on?" Frank said. They were at Frank's house. Frank had brought him home, set him on the couch given him water and pain pills. He knew Gerard felt like shit, he definitely looked like shit but he expected an explanation. Or at least for Gerard to start crying and saying why he'd drunk his sorrows away. But he got nothing. SO he stood there, leaning at the door frame watching Gerard.

Gerard lay there, looking helpless, he was breathing heavily. He was sweating like an elephant and he looked more pale than he usually did. How much drugs did he take?

Maybe he was having an overdose...

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" Frank asked walking over.

"No!" Gerard said firmly. He sat up and held his head in his hands. "No no no..."He said.

"Okay that's fine-

Gerard jumped up and grabbed him by his neck. His eyes wide and confused. He looked scarred and wild. And really hungry, so fucking hungry...You'd think he never eat food in his life.

"I'm so sorry!" He sobbed. "I won't hurt you"

"Gerard!" Frank tried to rip his hands off his throat. "what's going on?"

"Frank just let me have one bite" He said eyeballing his neck and licking his lips.

"_What?_"

Gerard's eyes grew wider and wider and his mouth was watering right before him. Frank's heart was beating out of his chest. What is wrong with Gerard?

Gerard opened his mouth and showed two fangs. This is not happening!This is not happening! Frank closed his eyes. Please make it go away!

He could feel Gerard leaning in, his warm breath on his neck. In spite the situation feeling that made him shiver. Gerard's lips were there, pressed right onto his neck. He'd never felt anything so soft, anything so nice...For a second he closed his eyes and enjoyed...Then he'd remembered. He shoved Gerard off him and jumped away.

"What is going on Gerard?"

Gerard got back up easily looking pissed. And still hungry... He started walking back towards Frank.

"Frank I don't wanna hurt you, just one bite...please...I'm _soo _thirsty it's killing me.."

Frank looked up at him with big scared eyes. He's a monster, he's going to hurt me...

He slowly backed away.

"Stay away from me" Frank said softly.

Gerard stopped. All the hunger vanished from his face. He was the old Gerard. He looked...human...

"Frankie I-"He started but then the doorbell rung.

_It must be the pizza guy I called_. Frank mused.

The hungry look was back on Gerard's face and in seconds he was at the door. Frank didn't en get up. All it took was one scream and he knew what Gerard had done.

_Hes a vampire..._


	3. the roommate

Gerard sat on the couch and Frank sat on the armchair in front of him. He just watched Gerard. He looked miserable. You'd think he'd be all beaming and grinning, he'd always wanted to be a vampire. He even looked like one before he was turned but Gerard just looked miserable.

"I'm so sorry" He said wiping a small bit of blood he'd missed when he cleaned up. "I'm so sorry"

"Gerard, it's not your fault" Frank said. "You were thirsty and you didn't ask to be turned"

"But I killed him...I'd wanted your blood, if I'd had you, you would be dead.." He said miserably. "I didn't mean to have all his blood"

Frank felt the blood drain from his face. _He could have killed me. No. _Frank thought. Gerard would not kill his own friend, He may be a vampire but he wasn't that bad. "You wouldn't" Frank said sternly. "You're not evil"

"I might as well be" He said. Frank was starting to get pissed. Why didn't he see it? He wasn't all evil and a lurking creature of the night or whatever, he had humanity in him. _He was like I don't know, Stefen from vampire diaries or something..._

"Gerard stop being so miserable, it's all right-

"STOP IT FRANK!" He said getting up and tossing the coffee table. "You don;t get it! IT'S NOT OKAY!" He darted over and grabbed Frank by the collar of his shirt. "You keep thinking all this good shit, It's not like that! Do you have any idea how I'd like to rip that little throat of your and drink you bloodless?"

Frank flinched and tried to back away. His heart racing in fear. He swallowed hard. Please let him cal down...He begged.

"Look at you, your scared shitless, I should have never dragged you into this"He said. "You will forget everything" He said staring straight into Franks big round orbs. "You will think I died" Gerard dropped him and sprinted out of the room. He made sure the sun was down before going out the door.

_Time to fake my death..._

…_..._

Two years later...

"Mrs. Jayde I can't stand it anymore!" Gerard said running his hands through his hair. He sat in the west wing of the castle at Mrs. Jayde's desk. She was the wisest vampire and a member of the council of the elders. Gerard always hatted the smell of incense that lingered in here. It stank to his nose. Yet he spent a lot of time in her office asking for help and advise. He had what you would call an uncurable thirst.

"I told you find blood that satisfies you"

"I have drank every blood there is, I have traveled around the world, yes the blood fills me but it doesn't make this need, this ache , this yeanring..." He said feeling exasperated.

"Have taken the potion? Does that work?"

"Temporarily" Gerard said looking miserable.

Mr.s Jayde thought for a moment, her thin brows forming a crease. Then she looked curious.

"Have you ever bonded with a human?"

"_What?_" Was that even possible? "And if I did I wouldn't know, I didn't know that was possible or how to get bonded"

Mrs. Jayde gave him a disproving look. "That's because you keep skipping school!" She snapped.

"Because I have been trying to cure my thirst!" He snapped back. She raised her brows. Gerard was the only person who spoke disrespectfully to her. That was because she'd become fond of him as if he were her son.

"I don't like it here anyway"Gerard said bitterly.

"Why not?" She organized up some scrolls.

"I don't fit in, I'm just not like _them_"

She seemed surprised. Yes she'd known he was different. He had amazing insights and ideas and was more...human but she never knew he'd felt like that.

"You're a vampire aren't you?"

"_yesss_" He hissed.

"What do you want me to do send you with the humans on a "exchange"?"

Gerard thought about it. "I mean you would be able to be at a school and not have to leave to test different blood, and since you are almost always thirsty you would have humans all around you"

"I think it's a good idea" He said.

"You'd go to an elite night academy, and you'd have a vampire come tutor you in vamp studies of course. And when you get sent there is no turning back, no change of mind, you go, you stay"

"Forever?"

"No you fool. For six months to try it out of course, if you like it you can stay longer or not"

"Okay"

"Be good. It's hard enough to get in you in, this is for fourth formers and you're only a second former. I have to put in my finger for this" She warned.

Gerard merely grinned slyly. "I'm lucky you like me so"

"I never had children" She said firmly. Gerard got up to leave as he headed out the door she called his name.

"Gerard good luck and remember no turning back" She said slyly.

…...

Frank had just finished putting all his things on the left side of the dorm. He was getting a roomie, after two years of being on his own. This wasn't something he was particularly happy about. He preferred to be lest alone. His last roommate(the one he had before he dropped out from school) was terrible. Almost every night he'd bring a girl over and suck the girls face off.

Frank had to sleep with his back facing him and with with headphones on, volume high. It was terrible. The guy was a drunk and guywhore. He also was all _macho_ and _bravo. _He also hated _fags. Go figure. _

Someone knocked at the door. Frank got up and answered it. He was face to face with a rather pale good looking guy. He had dark black hair that fell to his eyes, shadowing his face. His eyes were big and brownish green, surrounded by black smudged eyeliner. His face remained expressionless and he looked different from most people. Like he was wiser or something.

Suddenly Frank felt as if he'd seen him before, as if he knew him, yeah he looked familiar. Very familiar. He looked like-Suddenly all this vanished. He didn't know him. What was he thinking?

"Hey I'm Frank Iero, welcome!" He said extending his hand.

They guy stared at him for a while then he shook his hand. "I'm Gerard"He said.

"Cool, well your bed is over there" He pointed to the right side of the room. "Yup that's all your side" He said giving him a winning smiled. Suddenly having a new roommate wasn't so bad. Considering how hot he was and he wasn't one of those stuck up, I need to prove I'm a man, I hate fags guys. At least he didn't look it. Did I mention he was hot? Tehe!


End file.
